Grid Drives
Please visit the Drivers of SL World Headquarters here: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Bruissac/106/74/36 to obtain your NavHUD from our archives. Thank you. Maschinenwerk Corp. Treasure Hunt Grid Drive Vehicles Suggested: Road vehicle - Small VTOL (like a helicopter) or Seaplane - Small, agile watercraft (must fit in a 10m wide passage) RCC Grid Drive Route 12 GTFO Hub Crawl Grid Drive GTFO Enabled Vehicles Needed: - Road Vehicle (delivery truck recommended) - Helicopter (any size) - Airplane (any size) Kharg Motors Grid Drive This week we are heading to Jeogeot to enjoy some lovely scenery and some long, open roads. Get your Navigation HUD at the attached LM! Vehicles Suggested: Road Vehicle - Delivery Truck - Aircraft (small) - Watercraft (any size) Thalman's Custom Classics Grid Drive Vehicles Needed: Road Vehicle - Aircraft - Small Watercraft - Rail Vehicle Optmus Race Grid Drive Vehicles Needed: Amphibious Vehicle - Road Vehicle - Watercraft - Aircraft- Bike Singh Automotive Grid Drive Vehicles Needed: Amphibious Road Vehicle - Small-Medium Aircraft - Small Helicopter - Road Vehicle ThisNThat Grid Drive This exciting drive was plotted by Xarabethe and planned by Xara and Aleksandr String. The story, mesh modeling, and drive scripting is by Alex as well and is a darker and more intense story line than we have seen to date so be ready! Vehicles Needed: Small Watercraft - Rough Terrain Vehicle - Road Vehicle - Small Aircraft (bush) Cosmopolitan Motors Regal Grid Drive Vehicles Needed: Road Vehicle - Watercraft and Aircraft Capital Motors Grid Drive Vehicles Needed: Road Vehicle - Sanitation Transport Optimus Race Grid Drive Vehicles Needed: Road Vehicle - Medium Aircraft - Medium Watercraft C.H.C Transcontinental Challenge Grid Drive This will be an epic trek from the Southern tip of Joegoet to the Northern tip of Heterocera! Vehicles Needed: Road Vehicle - Seaplane or Large Boat and Small Boat - Helicopter or Balloon - Off-Road Vehicle - Locomotive GQueue Motors Grid Drive Vehicles Needed: Off-Road Vehicle - Road Vehicle, Right Hand Drive Suggested (RHD) - Small - Medium, River Capable Watercraft RCC Grid Drive It's the end of the month and that means another joint cruise with the 2 groups and today we give you a sim crossing break We invade the car and bike sim of the Rock Of Cashel Riding Sim. Please if can keep avatar script count under 50 scripts. GTFO HUB Crawl Grid Drive Vehicles needed: GTFO enable Road Vehicle - GTFO enabled small to medium sized aircraft. Java Designs Grid Drive Vehicles needed: Car - Helicopter - Kayak - Bicycle - Boat - Aircraft G&D Motors Grid Drive ''' Vehicles needed: Light Off-Road Vehicle - Small-Medium Spaceship / VTOL Vehicle '''Roadward Cruiser Grid Drive We hit the roads of Sansara starting at Braniff-Unity Chamonix Regional Airport and going to Unity Sansara Adventure Public Airport. Wear the HUD from Group Notices. Press the Play Button to show the next Waypoint on the map Drive to the waypoint Press the Play button for the next waypoint Repeat... Rez on sidewalk, road is mesh Singh Automotive Grid Drive Today's Group Grid Drive, sponsored by Singh Automotive. This is an extended drive across Sansara roads. Vehicles Needed: Road vehicle - Small agile boat Excalibur Rentals Group Grid Drive The Excalibur Rentals Group Grid Drive departs Saturday at 11:59am! Excalibur Rentals is the provider of the land for our 2019 Summer Camping Grid Drive and you will be getting reward(s) from AF motors along the way, and at Drive's end. Nav HUD will not be sent out until drive time. Vehicles Needed: Road Vehicle - Watercraft (small-med) ThisNThat Cars Grid Drive ThisNThat Cars is sponsoring today's Group Grid Drive! We'll be going back to our normal time at 11:59am today for a fun, group adventure across Corsica and Gaeta. You may do the drive now, at noon, or later when it's a better time for you. Vehicles Needed: - Road Vehicle - Boat (Speedboat - Houseboat sized) START: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Sirrakuk/176/246/36 Capital Motors Grid Drive This drive takes place on the gulf in a combat zone so use caution and patience, the AMAZING Completion Reward from Ashley is WELL worth the danger and is incredibly generous! Vehicles Needed: Road Vehicle - Small Aircraft - Small Motorboat Tony Bowlin's Tokyo Drift RCC Grid Drive This week's combined RCC / Drivers of SL event is focused on Drift Racing and you will get a fantastic reward from today's sponsor: Auda-Tech and it's talented owner and Drift Extraordinaire: Tony Bowlin! 1. Wear the HUD, it'll take you to the start 2. Do as the HUD instructs 3. Get the reward! GTFO Grid Drive Join us Saturday at 11:59am for the Skyward Flight Club Grid Flight, using the Drivers of SL Nav HUD, planned and sponsored by GTFO! This trip will teach you to GTFO! unless you already know how, then you'll earn some G$ while having fun with friends! Also enjoy the party at trip's end. Vehicles Suggested (GTFO Enabled): Small Prop Plane Medium - Large Cargo Plane Small - Large Cargo Helicopter SZYM We will be starting the SZYM Grid Drive an hour earlier than usual Saturday at 10:59am! Attached is the starting LM, The Nav HUD will be sent out shortly before drive time. Vehicles Needed: Small / Medium Sized Aircraft Road Vehicle Flashback As we do a drive from this one year ago this week (with updated drive stops so it's not EXACTLY the same). This drive is not sponsored due to RL stuffs taking over this week. There's still a reward, but it's not drivable and is unfinished. NOTE: This is an old version of the Nav HUD, it loads textures and routes slower than the newer version and has less features, and some that were later removed. Spirit Racing League You've TWO chances to make the Group Grid Drive this weekend sponsored by The Spirit Racing League! Bring a friend to this one if you can't make one of the two Group Drive times, as this drive is better with others participating. You may leave early if you wish, and at any time! Type of Vehicles Needed Small/Medium Sized Aircraft Linden Road Vehicle (Optional: Racetrack Vehicle) Category:Grid Drive Category:Driving Events Category:Other Driving Events